codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
TRON: Age of XANA Chapter 3
The next day, Sissi, Xavier, and Jeremy went up to Mr. Delmas' office. When they arrived, they saw a silver-haired young man walking out. "Sissi, Xavier, Jeremy, please, come in." Mr. Delmas called. The three walked in, and Sissi handed her father the papers. "Lyoko club? Hmm... I see. And I'll see what we can do about purchasing that factory." said Delmas as he looked over the paperwork. "Very well. Your club is official!" The warriors looked at each other and smiled in success. "Thank you, daddy!" Said Sissy, giving her dad a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. The trio left, and when they told Aelita of their success, she decided to give Xavier his phone back. "We'll need it to create fliers." Xavier immediately walked over to one of the library computers, and simply rested his hands on the keyboard. The moniter screen flashed up a green Eye for a split second, and the flier was complete. "Excellent work, Xavier." Compliemented Jeremy. "Sissi," Aelita began "I think it's time that we start your training. Come with me to Lyoko and we will begin." The two girls and Jeremy went to the factory, leaving Xavier and the others in the library. Xavier printed the flier several times, and then he and Jeremy passed them out to the students, most of whom seemed interested. Meanwhile on Lyoko, Novan was meditating on top of the Kankrelat Temple when he heard Aelita and Sissi virtualize. "Alright Sissi, let's find out what your powers are. Attack me." Ordered Aelita. Sissi swung a bo staff at Aelita, who dodged effortlessly. Novan calmly watched, knowing that he couldn't meditate with the fighting going on. "Keep going, we need to sharpen your skills." Aelita said, still dodging her attacks. The Grid inhabitants who were staying on Lyoko came out of the temple to watch the two spar. "The new girl is doing a great job." Remarked Quorra. "Yeah, either that or Aelita is just going very easy on her." Added Sam. "She's defenitly going easy on her." Said Tron. "That's probably because Sissi's doing the same." Novan said, appearing right behind Tron, startling him. "Hey Novan!" Greeted Quorra. "Hey, Quorra." Novan nodded. "C'mon, Sissi. focus!" Suddenly, Sissi shimmered and vanished. Aelita started firing in random locations trying to hit her when suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her back and she fell to the ground and then Sissi reappeared in front of her to help her up but instead of taking her hand, Aelita shot her in the chest. "The fight's not over until your enemy is destroyed." Said Aelita, offering her hand to Sissi, who accepted. "How true." Tron said, nodding. "Guys," Jeremy called. "The people Yumi told us about are here." "Oh, great Jeremy. You can send them in, but I suggest that we explain a little first before we send them in." Replied Aelita. "I already explained it to my brother, and by the way, I'll be the one training him." Said Yumi, as she and her brother entered the scanners. "Set 'em down in the sky." Xavier said as he walked in followed by another group of students. "Xavier, did you do what I think you did?" Novan's voice sounded from his Tower Phone. "We had people who wanted to join the club, so I let them join." Xavier replied. "Ah, okay. Send 'em down." Novan finished. Yumi and Hierko arrived on Lyoko and Yumi immediately started to train him. Meanwhile, Novan and Xavier gave a tour of Lyoko to the recruits, Xavier testing out his XANA powers along the way. "I'm glad to see my powers are working again." Xavier commented, sitting on top of a Tarantula he was using as a steed. "I'm glad you're not using them to kill people." Novan replied. The group of six was exploring the Cavern Sector. "These are the ice caverns. Careful not to get lost in here, it's really easy to do that. If you do, ask for Jeremy, or whoever's manning the computer, to direct you back to the group." "Hiroki, you haven't hit me yet. Are you even trying?" Asked Yumi, as she threw another attack at her brother, who unfortunately had no clue what to do other than dodge as best he can. The tour group arrived back in the Sky Sector, and ducked as one of Yumi's Tessan Fans sliced through Xavier's Tarantula. "Whoa! Watch it!" he called. "Maybe he should train against a Kankrelat." "No, not yet, he has to hit me first!" Growled Yumi, annoyed at how horrible the training was going. "I don't want to hurt you, your my sister." Replied Hiroki. "Great, I'll send in a Kankrelat!" Replied Xavier. "What's a kankrelat?" Asked Hiroki. Before Yumi could stop Xavier, a kankrelat appeared in front of them and fired. "Oh, by the way, I recently remodeled the kankrelats. Their blasts are ten times more damaging. Enjoy!" Said Xavier as he joined William, continuing the tour. Hiroki dodged out of the way and almost instinctivly yelled "Camoflauge!" and became transparent. The Kankrelat looked around, and was suddenly stabbed in the Eye by Hiroki's katana. "Nice job, Hiroki!" Congratulated Yumi. "But that was only one monster. Xavier, can you please send a few more?" She asked. "Sure." He replied, tapping the gem on the cloud beneath his feet, sending more monsters, this time of different varieties. "I'll show these guys the Sector from the Kollossus Temple." Novan said. "Send us a few critters along the way, would ya?" "Let's start with the classic Bloks, Krabs, and Tarantulas, shall we? And perhaps a Megatank." The other visitors paled slightly. "Okay, here come some original Krabs, Tarantulas, Bloks and two Megatanks." Said Xavier, using his staff. While creating the Megatanks, he accidentaly summoned both an original and a fully upgraded Megatank. The fully upgraded Megatank has ultra deadly prescion and can divirtualize you in one blast if hit. "Oops." Xavier muttered. "Oh well!" Novan quickly eliminated the basic Megatank by using his water ability to distract it. The newbies ganged up on the other one, destroying it. It took awhile to completely destroy the second Megatank, because one of its upgrades was that it had 500 lifepoints. "Now that the Megatanks are gone," said Novan, "let's continue." A few meters later, the Krabs immediately opened fire. The Krabs took a little longer to obliterate due to the fact that the new warriors had a hard time figuring out the XANA eye was on top of it. But they eventually found out, and the creatures were soon gone. At the base of the sword arm, Bloks waited. "Blocks are only slightly easier than Kankrelats." Novan explained as he hopped on top of one, watching the others. "Since they have four targets. The easist solution is one of the following: Confuse it and slice a side, or do this." Novan crouched on top of the creature, and stabbed one of the eyes, jumping off before it exploded. The new warriors quickly destroyed the Bloks with ease. The group then ran up to the path across the statue's chest, where the Tarantulas began to fire. After most of them were gone, Novan quikly stabbed each of the remaining monsters in the Eye. After reaching the Statue's hand, he said "And this, is the Sky Sector, my pride and joy!" The group could see the other nine temples from their vantage point, each one a work of art. They could see the constantly shifting Scyphozoa labyrinth, the slowly rotating Blok Temple, and the other temples. Xavier led the groups inside the rest of the temples, teaching the group everything about them. He gave the statistics and warnings about each monster, and upon leaving the temple, he released the breed of Monster inside, all except the Kollossus since only one had been made, and its corpse still lay on the Ice Sector where it had fallen, much to Xavier's surprise. "That thing should have disappeared by now." "Oh well. It makes for great scenery!" Novan pointed out. "True." the albino replied. "Besides, that behemoth was a hastily put-together piece of junk. I'm gonna need to make a new one. Especially since I know have the time to perfect it. Thanks for killing it, by the way, Ulrich!" "No problem, it was a pleasure." Ulrich replied. Xavier smiled. "Well, it's getting late. We all better be heading off to bed." Over the next few days, the club members trained hader and harder under the original Warrior's guidance. Those who had elemental abilities were trained by Novan to harness their powers, and they quickly learned that he could be highly strict, for as he put it: "Forces of nature require discipline if you wish to harness them. Lose your focus, and they will consume you without a second thought!" With Jeremy, each new Warrior was trained to use the Computer to activate various programs until they could do it rapid fire. Yumi and Ulrich taught hand to hand (or monster) combat, Odd and Aelita taught shooting and accuracy skills, and William taught weapon skills. Xavier kept watch from the Kankrelat temple, growing steadily more bored with doing nothing but summoning Monsters. He decided that it was time to join in the fun and teach some combat skils of his own. Xavier created several copies of himself and battled each and every Warrior-in-training as a final exam. If they could defeat XANA in combat, then they were ready. And this was not any easy task as many of them learned very quickly. "You didn't really think I'd make it EASY, did you?" The original one asked, sitting on the Kankrelat temples's steps with the other original Warriors. "I know I didn't." William muttered darkly. The others nodded in agreement as they watched the new recruits use their brains and abilities instead of just their weapons to defeat the XANA clone. Soon, only Sissi and Hiroki remained, the others having had their digital butts kicked. "Looks like we know who our two strongest new recruits are." Said Xavier. "I'm just as strong as them, that last move wasn't fair!" Complained Herb, climbing out of the scanners. "I never said I would play fair!" Xavier teased. "You must expect your enemy to take every advantage." William explained. "XANA took advantage of my cockiness in order to capture and control me. Speaking of which...." William whacked him with his massive sword. "OW! Will you stop that!? That's the third time today!" "And I'll keep doing it until I'm statisfied." William replied, wacking him again. "Grr.... Oh, yer askin' for it now, pal!" Xavier began. "Shut up, or I'll throw you BOTH in the Sea!" Novan yelled, devirtualizing them both with a stake to the head as the last two clones vanished, defeated. "Sissi, Hiroki, you two have proven yourselves. You are done with training....for now." Said Aelita. "As for the many who did not make it to the end this training session, you will come back to tommorow and continue." She instructed. "Now, let's all get to bed." William told them. "Agreed." replied Aelita. Category:FanFiction Category:TRON: Age of XANA